La cara oscura de la vida
by clara28850
Summary: este es mi primer fanfic - clary tiene un gran secreto y cuando jace, el chico popular de la escuela empieza a tomar interes por ella las cosas se ponen feas... Clasificado M por el lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a cassandra clare, pero jace es mio muajaja (risa malvada)

LA CARA OSCURA DE LA VIDA

Capitulo 1

Hace un año

Mama no te vayas – gritó clary detrás del coche de su madre, pero ella no paro, no echó una mirada atrás, ella la había abandonado.

Entra en casa – dijo la voz furiosa de su padre y la arrastró hacia la casa.

Desde ese día su vida fue un infierno.

Tiempo actual:

Clary estaba sentada en su cama, relajándose en uno de sus escasos momentos de paz, pero no lo conseguía desde hace un año no era la misma, dejo de pintar, de escuchar musca, y además, se acababa de mudar de nueva jersey a nueva york y cambio de escuela. Admitiendolo – pensó – mi vida es una mierda.

Clarissa baja aquí ahora mismo – grito su padre, ella bajo y la cogió del pelo, la lanzo contra la pared y ahí, empezó el infierno, de nuevo.

Se que es corto pero no sean demasiado duros es mi primer fanfic ;)

Revisen porfavor, por cada revisión os doy un beso de jace =) jajaja

Besos

-Clary28850-


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes pertenecen a cassandra clare, pero jace es mio muajaja (risa malvada)

Capitulo 2

Clary se levanto, para suerte de ella su padre ya se había ido a trabajar, se ducho desayuno y se fue a su primer día de instituto.

Para empezar su instituto estaba bastante lejos y tenía que ir andando, cosa que es mala.

No conocía a nadie allí, y la primera vista de su escuela no fue buena.

Para empezar se encontró, justo la primera persona con la típica puta de la escuela, de esas que llevan mucho maquillaje, ropa con la que te preguntas como dejan sus padres salir con esa ropa a sus hijas y por supuesto, sus seguidoras. Una primera impresión buena ¿verdad?

Las escuchó hablar sobre ella como la niña nueva fea, cosa que tampoco ella pensaba que era nuevo, porque no se consideraba bonita, tenia pecas en la nariz, pero no para considerarse adorable. Tenia un pelo rojo muy rizado, y lo único que le gustaban eran sus ojos, que eran verdes de color esmeralda.

Fue a la oficina y ahí fue cuando le vio, a la persona que cambio su vida para siempre. Pero en esos momentos ella no lo sabía, veía a un muchacho rubio de espaldas a ella.

-Siento que no me pueda ayudar – dijo y con eso se dio la vuelta y Clary pudo verle el rostro, un rostro que quería pintar. La mirada del chico se paro en ella.

-Chica nueva- eso fue lo único que dijo, Clary soltó un mohín, él le dio un guiño, y ella se sonrojó y miro para otro lado, cuando levanto la vista, él ya se había ido.

JACE PUNTO DE VISTA (JPV)

Es el primer día de clases, soy el chico más popular de la escuela, un jugador – fueron los pensamientos de Jace al entrar por las puertas del instituto.

Allí vio a Kaelie y enfrente de ella una chica pelirroja con unos brillantes ojos verdes, una nariz respingona, pero no lo suficiente para tener nariz de cerdo y los labios mas besables que había visto, la fascinó – ella es hermosa – pensó – espera jace ¿hermosa? una chica puede estar caliente – se regaño a si mismo.

Después de su lucha interna – una estúpida lucha interna – pensó se fue a la oficina, quería cambiar su horario, no por nada, en realidad solo quería joder un rato.

Después de discutir un rato con la secretaria se cansó y dijo:

-Siento que no me pueda ayudar- y con eso se dio la vuelta y allí la vio otra vez, de cerca pudo comprobar que tenía pequeñas pecas en su cara, - es mas guapa de cerca- pensó- Jace contrólate – se acercó y le dijo:

-Chica nueva- lo dijo con la intención de escuchar su voz, pero ella hizo un mohín, y el le correspondió con un guiño, ella se sonrojo – ella es muy bonita- volvió a pensar – ¿qué te pasa? – ella desvió la mirada y él se marcho pensando en qué diablos le pasaba.

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo espero que os guste =) este es un pelín más largo y tiene un aparte desde el punto de vista de jace, la otra es desde un punta de vista … mmmm… desconocido o tercera persona como prefiráis ;) iré introduciendo poco a poco los demás personajes no os preocupéis =)

Besos

-Clary28850-


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

(CPV)

Llegue a la oficina, allí la secretaria me dio mi horario y me informo sobre todo lo relacionado con las clases. Al salir me asaltaron, casi literalmente.

-¡Hola! – dijo una voz masculina.

Me di la vuelta para ver a un chico lleno de purpurina que casi me deslumbra al mirarle.

-Hola – dije tímidamente.

- Yo soy Magnus y sí, me gusta la purpurina ¿Algún problema? – dijo sonriéndome.

- No ninguno – dije riéndome, `` al menos no va a ser tan malo ´´

- Bueno ya que hemos pasado de presentaciones y todo el rollo déjame ver tu horario

Lengua

Matemáticas

Recreo

Plástica

Biologia

Sociales

Recreo

Fisica y Quimica

-Tenemos varias clases juntos. Si es que lo petamos

- Si lo que tu digas – dije riéndome `` a este chico se le va la pinza totalmente´´

- Bueno ahora podemos proseguir con nuestras vidas. Te presentare a todos los demás

Le seguí por todo el colegio el patio de arriba, el de abajo hasta subir unas escaleras que conducían hasta todas las clases. Allí vi a un grupo de chicos sentados encima de unas cuantas mesas hablando. Allí es donde me dirigió

-Hola chicos – dijo Magnus – esta es Clary

- Hola Clary, yo soy Isabelle pero llámame Izzy- cuando la vi parecía una modelo con sus botas de tacon alto y ese pelo tan largo, ``unas tantas y otras tan poco´´ pensé. – estos son Maia, Jordan, Alec y ese egocéntrico de ahí es Jace.

Todos fueron saludadno uno a uno, cuando vi a Jace vi que el era el de la oficina, `` sinceramente es guapo… No Clary piensa con claridad.

-Hombre si es la chica nueva – dijo sonriéndome y yo me sonroje al instante.

-Puede, pero tengo un nombre- le conteste

- Si, lose, Clary bonito nombre

-Mmmm… gracias

- Bueno y de dónde eres – pregunto Isabelle

- Vengo de Nueva Jersey, me acabo de mudar.

Interrumpiendo la respuesta de Izzy apareció la chica rubia que vi a la entrada y se lanzó a los brazos de Jace.

-Bueno – dijo Maia, yo me voy de aquí antes de que devuelva hasta la ultima papilla – y diciendo eso cogió a Jordan de la mano y se fue.

- (LINEA DEL TIEMPO, LAS CLASES EN ESTE CAPITULO NO TIENEN NADA DE INTERES XD)

Al salir de la última clase, Izzy me interrumpió por lo tanto perdí el bus y llegue 15 minutos tarde a casa.

Al entrar creía que no había nadie pero

-Clarissa – se oyó la voz furiosa de Valentine – has llegado 15 minutos tarde – y me dio un puñetazo. Ahí empezó mi infierno particular de nuevo.

Cuando por fin me dejo en paz subí a mi habitación antes de ganarme más golpes. Al cerrar la puerta me di cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta y mirando por ella vi a una cierta cabeza rubia qe miraba mis moratones recién hechos de los brazos fijamente.

MIERDA

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí está el tercer capitulo espero que os guste y perdón por la tardanza<strong>

**REVISAR**

**Besos – Clara28850**


End file.
